Pieces of Me
by makoto-18
Summary: One bad decision, one mysterious call, and one lost girl in need of setting it all right.Its been 3 years since we moved away from Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEVER WANT TO, I JUST WANT TO OWN ALICE LOL.**

**CPOV**

It had been a week since the Cullen's had received the mysterious call to return to their house in Forks. It had been an unusually long 3 years away from Forks. Some of them never wanted to return to the once bright place that had left them all with a shadow on their hearts. In Forks they had met and gained a new daughter but in doing so they, in the end lost her and their son. Edward had been a little unstable before the move to Forks and when he had met Bella they were sure things were going to be better from then on. Only to have things crash and burn almost in the literal sense. After Edward had forced them all to move he had disappeared from the family only to get a notice from the Volturi 6 months later to inform them that an unbalanced Edward had tried to kill the 3 kings, without success, to then try to expose himself to the humans. The Volturi in the end had no choice but to end his existence.

I could not blame my friends, I heard the remorse in Aro's voice when he told me of Edward's demise. It was then I knew he tried everything to reason with Edward. I knew in the end Aro tried as much as he could because he wanted Edward on the guard, but you can't have an unstable vampire on the guard. As I look at the remnants of my Family before we piled into our cars, I realize all of us had been through a lot of changes these last 3 years. To say that vampires never change would be wrong, it just takes a big event to bring about the change.

Alice and Jasper had not lasted for 3 months after our move. Her grief over losing Bella, her closest and only friend, had been too much for Jasper to deal with on top of his self blame and all our grief as well. He had to leave. 6 months after that Alice had gotten divorce papers in the mail with a letter. All she had said to us at the time was that Jasper had decided to join Peter and Charlotte again and that he wished us a good life. Alice had sunk into a depression that day, she had always believed Jasper would return, she didn't shut us out but neither was she her usually bubbly perky self. The shopping trips stopped all together after that. She had thrown herself into shopping after our move to try to keep herself busy, but with Jasper leaving it had ceased instantly.

Everyone thought that Rosalie would have gloated over the fact that we finally got rid of the 'human' but I knew deep down Rosalie loved her as much as we did. She never once thought that it was all Bella's fault. In confidence one day she told me she resented Bella because she could see how Edward wasn't good for her and that she couldn't see how controlling he was. In the end I had to admit Rosalie was right about the relationship between Bella and Edward, I wished I had seen it then, but I was too clouded with happiness that my son was coming back to me and bringing in a new family member.

Emmett had not taken moving away from Forks well at all. He had come to see Bella as the little sister he had lost when he was mauled by that bear. No longer did he go out of his way to be rambunctious anymore or cheery. I hate to say but I miss my loud and brash son who ran literally head first into anything he perceived as a challenge. More often than not you could find him staring off into space while his gaming character would die multiple times before he would shut the console off.

I thank all in this world that Esme is too focused on the rest of the family to dwell in her feelings of loss. I was afraid I was going to lose her. After the way she had been changed plus the loss of more children I wasn't too sure how Esme would come out of this. I am happy that what was left of this family has stuck together. I am not sure we could handle anymore loss and we were all afraid that's what we were facing on our return to Forks. We all feared something had happened to Bella and weren't too sure if we really wanted to know. You know the saying 'Ignorance is bliss' in this case my entire family was sure they wanted to be left in ignorance. We didn't want to face more loss, but we owe it to this girl to face our demons come hell or high water.

None of us had recognized the voice on the other line of the phone call, they had muffled the receiver. Alice had said she couldn't get any visions about Forks, so we were walking into this 100% blind. Nothing new to me or Esme but it brought an extra edge to the air with the others.

The apprehension in the car was thick. As I looked in the rear view mirror at Alice I noticed she was being absolutely still. Not in the sense that she was having a vision, but that the memories here looked to be overwhelming her. The winding driveway to the house seems to be longer than it used to be. As I come out of the treeline I slow down to look at the wild overgrown meadow that had sprung up in our front yard. The place looked eerily abandoned, full of ghosts. Ghosts of memories past more like it. It had this rundown depressing air hanging about making the house look more foreboding than what it was. I was half afraid myself to walk into the house with the lingering scent of Bella, Edward, and Jasper in the air. I was most afraid for Alice though. This would be the toughest on her, the loss of 2 of them was devastating to her but the last one shattered her. I had Esme to fall back on, likewise for Rosalie and Emmett. Alice doesn't show us how much it hurts anymore just hides it behind false smiles and the 'I'm fine' routine.

When I shut off the car an involuntary sigh escaped my lips. Esme and me shared a look then all of us simultaneously got out of the car. I looked back to see Rose and Emmett walking up to us at a human pace. They looked like they wanted to walk into that house a much as we did. I took a deep unnecessary breath and walked up to the door. I think if I was human my hands would be shaking as I unlocked the door. As soon as I walked in though I noticed a quiet muttering upstairs and so did the others. Apparently we had a guest to go along with our mystery call. There was no heart beat so it was safe to say it was another vampire in the house.

As quietly as we could we all ghosted up the stairs to stop on the landing. Alice's head tilted to the side as her eyes became slightly dilated, suddenly she was gone and at her door. The family rushed up behind her as she pushed open the door to her old room. It looked like a tornado came in this room and touched only paper. Sheets and sheets of it was everywhere, covering the walls, ceiling, bed, you name it you couldn't see anything but the paper and undefined shapes underneath. Which of course made the person in the corner muttering and scribbling on said paper stand out more.

It was a female as far as I could tell. She was kind of scrunched up in a ball rocking back and forth as she drew. She had long lanky looking brown hair, of course the pale skin of our kind, and she was wearing blue scrubs. I could faintly make out stamped lettering under her hair. I silently made my way past Alice into the room to get a better view of the back of her scrub. There in bold black printed block lettering was ' Washington State Mental Institution'. My eyes widened in alarm as I glanced back at Alice. My first and immediate thought was of her and how she had learned of her own stay in an asylum.

At that precise moment in time I swear the world stopped as we all sucked in deep unnecessary breaths when said vampire looked up with crimson dazed eyes.

"You," she pointed out Alice "I seen, see?" then she ran over to a stack of papers and began shuffling through them then brought a piece to Alice who was still frozen with shock. I looked over and there was a perfect drawing of Alice and Bella sitting together in Bella's room on her bed laughing about something. The girl pointed to the picture again. "These I know I see before, before Vicky. Then Vicky was there and I seen, but no one else seen, got scared. I seen Vicky all over. Very confusing, very dark then. Time made no sense. No one saw Vicky but me, they took me to the bad place."

She then ran to another stack and plucked the picture that was on top and brought it to Alice. It was Victoria. Alice grasped the paper and began growling and crumpling it up.

**let me know what you think so far. I have almost the entire story finished I just need to finish typing it all up..hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

Time had no meaning anymore for me. I listlessly drifted from month to month in front of my family. I think they are happy enough that I stuck around to comment too much on my new anti-social tendencies. Truth of the matter was I only stuck around for Esme. I couldn't bare to put her through anything more. After Jasper had left me eternity just sort of turned into a massively cruel joke. I think I understand how Edward slowly lost the battle with his sanity. I thank all creators in existence that my personality differs greatly from his in the sense that I will always think of the family before my own pain.

When I had received Jasper's letter in the mail along with the divorce papers I think I stopped caring about myself entirely. I stayed in this hell of my eternity for others now. In his letter he told me how he had originally went away to get better control over his blood lust without endangering the family. Then one night while wondering through some slums of one city or another he had heard a terrified scream and ran to the sound. There he had saved a woman from a rapist. He said how he had lost control of his beast inside him and had wanted to inflict every ounce of pain on the man that the man had on the woman. For the first time in a long time Jasper had used his empathy to harm a person. Then proceeded to drain the man dry. He felt no remorse over his actions as he turned around and changed the woman. Then he went on to say how his beast seemed satisfied on taking down the bad in society and how he felt so calm and at peace with his decision. The main reason he decided to join Peter and Charlotte.

He went on to state as time passed he grew to have way more intense and extreme feelings for the woman he saved than me. How he tried to fight it at first, but eventually gave in, and come to realize he never had intentions of coming back to the family. It blew me away that my supposed 'Mate' had in the end left me for another. I had no intentions of informing the family about this tidbit. I think they were angry enough at him for leaving me in the first place, but for them to find out he left to feed on humans and another mate would end any civility Emmett or Rosalie may have had left for him. Not that I felt any overwhelming need to save him from any wrath. I think I just wanted to tear into him myself in the end.

He proceeded to wish me and the family luck in our futures and told me not to be down because he was sure I had someone out there that would ignite passions in me he couldn't. He sounded so confident in that, that it made me realize that I had never satisfied Jasper in any aspect he just used my feelings for him to manipulate himself into loving me. Oh how I wished I could have broken down and bawled in that moment.

Unfortunately time passes even without my notice. It was like I was there but wasn't. Time passed seasons changed and no blips on the radar for me to make this time stand out in a monotony of endless days.

Now I sit in Carlisle's car watching the scenery pass as we head back into Forks. The beginning of my downfall as I see it. The memories flash before me in a constant haze as familiar buildings and scents reach my senses. The flashes of laughter in my thoughts cause me the most pain. It was here I had gained and lost the only other person on this earth, besides Jasper, to capture my attention and be willing to put up with my over abundance of perky self.

Bella. Her name brings untolds amount of happiness, sadness, and apprehension. We were all feeling the strain as we pulled closer to town. We had not heard anything major in the news from Forks or this general area. We tended to watch the news religiously for this region of the U.S. Still trying in our remote efforts to see if Bella was still safe. I had not had a vision of her since or anything really for that matter since I have felt this apathy towards existence. I had not told any one in the family that either. So many secrets I keep from them now I wonder if they would truly recognize the individual I have now become. Then again all of us had changed in significant ways.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I hear Carlisle sigh. We proceeded to get out of the car and meet with Rose and Emmett on our way to the front door. We were all walking at a human pace prolonging the inevitable. I almost whimpered at the thought of opening the door to be assaulted by familiar yet painful scents of those no longer tied into our lives.

When Carlisle finally opened the door I didn't even have the chance to process the scents in the house before I heard the muttering sounds from upstairs. You could barely hear the air moving past the lips not that you could actually make out what was being said. We silently made our way to the landing and as I tilted my head slightly to get the pitch better I realized our guest was in my room! The door was cracked when I arrived so I slowly pushed it open. My room was a disaster! All my art supplies were scattered all around the room. All you could see was paper and the vampire huddled in the corner.

As Carlisle made his way past me in the room I notice him glance back at me in concern. Intrigued we all walked slightly in the room. That's when she looked up, if my heart still beat it would have stopped in that instant. I was staring into Bella's crimson dazed eyes. Suddenly they lit up a little and she pointed at me.

"You, I seen, see?" She ran to a wild stack of papers, began pushing through them then snatched one and came rushing at me. Only thing I could think was, damn she's extremely fast! Then she held out the paper and on it she had drawn us on one of the many times we had been in her room laughing. She pointed to the picture, "These I know I see before, before Vicky. Then Vicky was there and I seen, but no one else seen, got scared. I seen Vicky all over. Very confusing, very dark then. Time made no sense. No one saw Vicky but me, they took me to the bad place."

I was lost. Bella made sense in a way, but still no sense at all. Her speech was choppy and fragmented. She was a vampire! What happened? Who's Vicky? It was as if she read my mind because in the next instant she was getting another paper then back in front of me. My vision started to haze over in a deep blood red and a reverberating growl sprung from my chest, echoing around the room and rattling the windows. Victoria!

The whimper I heard from below me instantly cleared the haze in my vision. I looked down as I unclenched my fists, letting the pulp fragments of the paper hit the floor, seeing Bella curled up with her arms covering her head. The image broke what was left of my heart. "Oh sweetie, I would never hurt you," I whispered solemnly as I took a half step forward. That's when I actually took stock of what Bella was wearing. It sent complete shock through my body and had me crashing to the floor with a resounding crack. We broke Bella, we were the ones! How is she a vampire? Too many thoughts, too many questions that we needed answered.

I refocused to see Bella staring intently at me from her position in front of me. Her arms lowered and a small smile came to her lips at the amusement of me being on the floor with her. I heard a polite cough behind me and Bella's head snapped up, her eyes immediately turned a pitch of black you could only see on a starless and moonless night. Her lips then curled back as she let loose a snarl of rage towards them.

"Parents, who are not parents. Who say they love, but vanish. Left in the dark like bad pet. All lies! Lies! Lies! Lies! Just a distraction!" Bella snarled as she began to agitatedly pace back and forth clenching her hair in her hands. She ran to a corner of the room that was filled with balls of paper and started to unfold them then toss them away. When she apparently came to the one she was looking for she ran back to Esme and practically shoved it into her face.

Esme's face crumpled and if she could she would be crying right now. She turned the picture around for us to see and it was Bella curled up in a ball on the muddy forest ground wearing the clothes she had on our last day here. It was a harsh slap in the face for all of us. To see the agony clearly etched on her face in the picture, it made me feel horrid. I can't fathom what Esme or Carlisle must be feeling right now.

Bella ran back to the corner we found her in and continued to draw what she was working on before we interrupted her. It look like she wanted to ignore us for now. Not that I could blame her. If that's what it was like for her right when we left, what happened during the 3 years we were gone. Clearly she was turned sometime recently because she was definitely older than when we had left. What had Edward said to her, or done to her for that matter. Why was she in the middle of a dark forest on the ground crying?

I looked to my family for answers but they looked just as confused and heartbroken as me. Carlisle had moved to hold Esme and Rosalie was trying to calm down an enraged Emmett.


	3. Chapter 3

**Victoria POV**

I sighed as I made my way through the city of Volterra trying to gather my thoughts in order. The events which have lead me down this path have been long and arduous. All I can feel is the unending pain that centers in my chest from losing my Mate. As I think I can't help but focus on the most recent events that have brought me to the last place that has anything to offer me. If Aro accepts, I would then be allowed to share my pain with the unworthy of vampire society. Then once again the last event once again flashes before me with unrelenting force.

***_Flashback_**

_ I made sure the girl, that used to be tied to the Cullens, saw me. I wanted to make sure she had no contact what so ever with my Mate's killers. If she did they would be here soon. She may be a decoy to draw me out. So for weeks I taunt her with my face and sharp teeth making sure I was visible only to her. Humans tend to be oblivious and ignorant of dangers or strangers around them._

_ In my second week of following this girl around I overheard an argument she was having with her father. Apparently it was, ironically, over me. He obviously didn't believe her. The second she went storming up to her room he had put in a call to a psychiatrist of all things. I about fell over laughing then. The Cullens would come running now, they can't have their pet human talking to anyone._

_ It then came to my surprise that after her visit to the doctor she said nothing at all. She remained mute to what the doctor was asking. Not as if they would believe her anyhow. I continued to let her see me. She slowly started to break down and have panic attacks. Then came the point where her mind finally broke when I dropped the body of her friend at her feet in one of her journeys into the forest. If that didn't bring the Cullens I didn't know what would. So imagine to my surprise that once again they didn't show._

_ I decided to follow her to the institution in Seattle to see if they would visit her there. I knew their little physcic had to have seen something by now. I was wrong once again. I am coming to believe that maybe this human didn't mean anything to these vampires and began to feel sorry for what I have done to the girl. After waiting a couple of years I began to lose hope that I would find the Cullens and get my revenge. In my pity I broke into the institution and kidnapped the poor broken girl._

_ Her mind seems to be there just fragmented. I am sure once I turn her and leave a message for the Cullens they would be able to fix her. She just needs some time. That and the Cullens deserve to be left with her. I am sure I only sped up the inevitable. She was already headed in this direction long before I came back to torment her. Albeit it would probably taken a year or so and she may not have turned out so broken. She may have been functional but not living. I will leave this burden for the undeserving so they know what they have caused._

_ Working in Volterra as a guard seems to be a good idea I do have my own talents I'm sure they could use. Anything to help spread the pain._

_ ***End Flashback**_

As I come back to the present I am confronted with a short blonde little vampire. I have heard of her. The most feared of all in Aro's guard. "I would like an audience with Aro please." She doesn't say anything just narrows her eyes and spins about. I follow her assuming this to be a good thing.

She lead me through the sewers below the city until we came to the central chamber below the heart of the city. There sat upon his throne was Aro. I kneel down, " I have come to see if I could be of any service to you and your guard."

Aro stands and makes his way to me," Let me see your hand." I do as he says not too sure why he would like to wonder in my mind. This makes me a little apprehensive, but I do as he asks. As he took my hand into both of his I feel a tingle go down me and get this unnerving feeling that this wont turn out how I like. As I try to jerk my hand free he holds tight and Jane comes to put her hands on my shoulders holding me down. I definitely know this wont be good now.

"It saddens me Victoria, to see this from you. For the Cullens are considered friends of mine. You have tore that coven apart and destroyed a mortal in the process. I had plans for that young one you put in the hospital. Now she is useless to me now even if she is vampire. Now she is a liability we are going to have to take care of just like young Edward, another promising talent gone to waist. For did you know she was able to block mind reading abilities as a human? No I bet you didn't, and because of you, I have lost two of the best to come."

From Aro's words I knew my end was coming. It also occurred to my that one of my Mates killers was already dead by this mans hands. I look up into his eyes for the last time and see the coldness as he places his hands on either side of my face.

**Aro's POV**

Aro stared down with hate and coldness as he put his hands on her face. With a hard twist he yanked her head from her body and tossed it to the ground. "Jane, please dispose of this trash. I have a phone call I must make." Aro sighed as he left the room. He wasn't too sure how Carlisle would take it when he told them that he would have to get rid of Isabella. She is a great threat to the vampire nation due to her insanity.

**Heh sorry this took so long and is short. Suppose the next chapter will have to be longer.**


End file.
